dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Diceratops
Diceratops is now officially named "Nedoceratops" (sometimes unofficially "Diceratus"), but it may instead be a species of Triceratops (or the only known skull may belong to a Triceratops individual with a bone growth defect that made it lose its nose horn). The genus name "Diceratops" is now used by a type of . General Statistics *Name: (originally Diceratops) hatcheri *Name Meaning: Two-horned Face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae --> Triceratopsini *Place Found: Wyoming, USA *Describer: Hatcher/Lull, 1905; Foerster, 1868 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Technique: 600 *Attack: TBA *Types: Tie Defense (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: 荒あらぶるツインホーン (Roughly Twin Horn) *Altered Form: Super Diceratops Availability It was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; 025-竜; Tie Defense Type) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (029-竜; Tie Defense Type) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (025-竜; Tie Defense Type) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (023-竜; Tie Defense Type) Diceratops Card 3.gif|Diceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Diceratops Card 4.gif|Diceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Diceratops Card 2.gif|Diceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: Caribbean Sea, 1718 *Appearances: Dinosaurs of the Caribbean, X-Treme Map Quest *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Diceratops *Other: Diceratops is called a "he" by Zoe, but only once. TCG Stats Diceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-019/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Geki 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Diceratops *Abilities: ;Bolt :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, you can choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses all abilities until the end of the turn. Mighty Diceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-018/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 2nd(+) arcade card *Flavor Text: Little is known about this two-horned herbivore. It lived in what's now Wyoming during the late Cretaceous period. Squall Line Diceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKBD-019/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 3rd arcade card *Abilities: ;Dino Battery :If you send this Dinosaur to your discard pile to Dino Slash a Dinosaur, this Dinosaur counts as 2 Dinosaurs. Enraged Diceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-019/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 56 anime scene *Flavor Text: Flowering plants were limited in the Diceratops's time, so it probably ate plants similar to today's ferns and pine trees. Its sharp beak was useful for breaking off tough plants like these. Caribbean Diceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: Ep. 56 anime scene *Other: Caribbean Diceratops' name is only confirmed because the reviewer reads it aloud in the only video showing its existence, uniquely among the Jurassic Clash-only dinosaurs. *Abilities: (unreadable) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Diceratops was first summoned in Dinosaurs of the Caribbean by Gavro in his Spectral Armor form to back up Edmontonia in fighting against Ace, but then Terry showed up in his DinoTector form. The four battled, but after Edmontonia was defeated and reclaimed by the Alpha Gang, Ace knocked Diceratops to the ground, where it accidentally stepped on the map that chibi Chomp was holding, who tears it in half. Diceratops was then recalled and the second half of the map was snatched by Gavro. In the next episode, Diceratops was summoned to chase away a "sea monster" in front of Blackbeard's pirate ship, but it turned out to just be a rock, and he was recalled again. He was later summoned to fight against Paris on the beach in his Spectral Armor form, but she used her DinoTector form and, after an evenly-matched battle, Paris eventually defeated him with Ultimate Leaf, destroying his Spectral Armor and letting Zoe reclaim his card. Trivia *Diceratops was one of the Space Pirates' few non-main dinosaurs to appear in multiple episodes, the others being Torvosaurus and Deinonychus, and it joins Deinonychus in actually fighting in both its appearances. *When Diceratops is recalled the first time, he glows the yellow of a Lightning Dinosaur instead of the purple of a Spectral Armor Dinosaur, which typically takes priority when present, though his card is glowing purple when it reaches Gavro's hand. *It is the only new dinosaur of the Space Pirates' that didn't use a Move Card (Carcharodontosaurus, Pentaceratops, and Anchiceratops, also without Moves, had already appeared in Season 1). *It is the only Lightning Dinosaur of the Space Pirates which was not defeated by Chomp, or even fought against him. Gallery Blitz Counter.jpg|Diceratops on a Blitz Counter card Dice_nagoya.gif|Diceratops in NagoyaTV Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG